Sea of Black
by Welcome2MyWorldxoxo
Summary: She knew him before she met him, but he would always disappear in a sea of black before she could see him. A story about taking control and finding your place in life. AH ExB. Mature. Drabble.
1. Chapter 1

**Drabble War February 2012**

Here is some information on the participating authors and story summaries:

While last month we had twelve authors participate, we have cut it down to a more manageable size and we have **8 AUTHORS**!

If you are interested in participating in a future "War of the Words" then come on over to the **Drabble War Forum** group on Facebook. In the docs there are sign ups available for every month this year. "Wars" will take place on the middle weekend of each month. It is first come, first serve so come on over and claim your spot. We hope to see new "faces" each month!

The Drabble War Forum is not for authors only…it's also for the readers who want to follow along with the wars. It is a central place to meet and discuss the stories as they are posted. With each round, banners and summaries will be posted in the group as well as links to author profiles.

We also have a fanfiction . net community set up with all the 2012 Drabble War stories. fanfiction . net /community/ DRABBLE_WARS / 97678/14/0/1/

While we are labeling this a war, please be aware that no official winner will be determined. This is all in good fun…just friendly competition. The real winners are the readers who get 12 new stories each month!

Allow me to introduce the **February** participants:

CaraNo - .net/u/2712792/

Title: I Tell Myself

Summary: Bella comes to New York when she finds out that her grandmother only has three weeks left to live. While waiting for the nasty old hag to kick the bucket, she kills time in her mom's apartment building. Welcome to the Wisteria Lane of Manhattan. It's only three weeks, I tell myself.

Romance with a little humor and drama. Rated M for the usual.

JA Mash .net/u/2888001/JA_Mash

Title: Without A Hitch

Summary: When she tries to help a friend, Bella finds herself as an unofficial advice guru, with Edward as her latest project. Things get complicated when she falls for him instead. Romance/Humor Rated M

Fates-Love-Queen: .net/u/2022521/

Title: Speak To Me

Summary: Life on the streets is tough. Even tougher when you have to look after more than yourself. To protect her, Bella ran away from home with her little sister. When Tanya gets sick, Bella breaks into a posh house to steal essentials. Edward's house. And he's got a gun. How can she prove herself to him if she can't speak?

Drama/Angst with a HEA, I promise. Rated M for the usual.

Welcome2myworldxoxo: .net/~welcome2myworldxoxo

Title: Sea of Black

Summary: Summary: She knew him before she met him, but he would always disappear in a sea of black before she could see him. A story about taking control and finding your place in life. AH ExB. Mature

BellaEdwardlover1991: .net/u/1550347/

Title: Chances

Summary: After tragedy strikes, Bella gets a unique chance. A story told in 50 drabbles. Angst/Hurt/Comfort. Rated M

Judas Manifesto .net/u/2004334/

Til the World Ends by Judas Manifesto

.net/s/7696866/1/Til_The_World_Ends

Summary: The world has ended. Edward has been separated from his wife. When he comes to after an earthquake almost ending mankind, he goes in search for her to find she has joined a dangerous Vampire clan bent on world domination. AU, Post-Apocalyptic, Lemons.

Twiddler83: .net/~twiddler83

Title: Southern Honey

Summary: Moving from Chicago to a small town is a hard pill for Edward to swallow when he's always had a silver spoon in his mouth. His family wanted a change of pace and all he wanted was a plane ticket out of there, until a snarky southern honey becomes the color to his otherwise black and white life.

Humor/Romance/HEA, AH, Rated M, ExB

lenidrabbles: .net/~lenidrabbles Title:

Summary: Part of the _Courting Sin_ series (.:%20courting%20sin), BtVS4/AtS1 rewrite. As Buffy and Angelus make their relationship known and move to L.A., they will find out who is now their enemy and who is friend. The rules have changed, but the game stays the same. Or does it?

Warnings for language, violence, and possible character death. Rated R.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Posting starts in a week so look out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey *waves* since everyone else was posting a first teaser chapter, I thought I'd be the lemming and do so as well. :)**

**Summary: She knew him before she met him, but he would always disappear in a sea of black before she could see him. A story about taking control and finding your place in life. AH ExB.**

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 1.**

Someone once said that life was made up of defining moments. The moments that made you, and the ones that broke you. The moments that lifted you up, and the ones that brought you down.

Fate, karma, and serendipity were all coincidence, life was directed by your decisions, and each consequence the by-product of that.

For years, I went through life believing that my life—as boring as it was—was meant to be how it was. I was just a wallflower, a girl on the cusp of becoming another small town statistic. I had the boyfriend who I had known all my life, and who everyone said I would one day marry. The rumors that I had been knocked up were already circling without much proof, and I was resigned to live out the rest of my life working at the local diner.

Then, one day, I realized I had become one of those insecure girls that whine about wanting something interesting to happen in their lives, yet sat on their asses waiting for it to fall in their lap.

Suddenly, I wasn't happy with my life, and I became conscious of the fact that it was me who controlled my life, it was my decision to do with it as I wished, not some cosmic force.

I was disgusted at myself for wasting my life and resigning myself to living a mediocre life when I held the power to change it, and change it I did.

It was a decision that I never regretted, because if I hadn't recognized how boring and unfulfilling my life was then I would never have met _him_, and that in itself would have been a tragedy.

My story isn't your run of the mill, girl meets guy and falls in love, but I wouldn't change a single second of it, and—if you like—I'll tell it to you.

**AN: First chapter! Thanks for joining me on this journey!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I woke up to find that I am very behind in this war. So battle up because I'm going to be posting non-stop for a while. :)**

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 2.**

I would like to say that my story started off innocently enough, but that would be a lie.

I could say that we bumped into each other, one sunny day, and I spilled coffee over him, but I didn't.

Our first meeting was no fluffy, Disney moment.

It wasn't the sweet meet-cute you see and read about.

Even though, I never saw his face, never gazed into his dark, piercing eyes, he lit a fire in me that I wasn't aware existed.

He gave me what I needed without knowing it, and we connected that day, standing on the tube, watching the stations go by, surrounded by a sea of black.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I feel as though I should warn you that this story is not a typical one...**

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 3.**

Even now, when I lay down with my eyes closed, I can remember that day like it happened minutes ago.

The way the grey clouds had rolled in, blocking out the sun as the biting wind whipped my hair around my face, stinging my skin.

I could still smell the damp scent of the tube station, and see the posters for the different theatre shows lining the walls by the escalators.

I'd been feeling down, the spark of life absent as the loneliness of being a foreigner in a different country without friends or family sat heavily on my chest.

I still wonder if I had been more aware of my surroundings as I stepped on that platform, milling around with the rest of the five-thirty crowd, if I would have noticed him, standing in the sea of black that the business men created, their black suits, coats, and umbrellas blending into each other.

The squeal of the brakes had been as piercing as always as the train pulled up, the doors sliding open as the swarms of black exited, pushing and shoving their way through until the next wave came, this time from behind.

I floated, letting the sea push me forward until my gloved hands wrapped around the steel pole in the middle, not even bothering to try and gain a seat.

It was a decision that I had I not made, I would never be where I was today.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 4.**

I was distracted that day, tired after a long day of classes. My messenger bag strained my shoulder, the weight of it pulling me down slightly.

I shifted from foot to foot, my eyes on the darkness of the tunnel outside as my mind drifted.

I wasn't even aware of his presence until we stopped at the next station, the few who left replaced by more until we were packed like sardines.

The part of him that caught my notice first were his hands. His firm, long fingers wrapped around the pole above mine, his gold signet ring glinting in the dull lights overhead.

In any other circumstance I probably wouldn't have noticed his other hand as it grazed over my ass, but even through the thick fabric of my jeans, his touch sent a electric current so strong through my body that it could have jump started my heart.

I sucked in a deep breath, my mind already brushing off the contact as accidental as I tried to calm my rapidly beating heart.

I shifted my stance slightly, planting my feet firmly on the ground as I felt his hand again, but this time it lingered over the curve of my ass.

I swear I could feel its heat sink through my jeans, and I bit down on my bottom lip as tingles washed through me.

The old me would have been mortified and maybe even have felt violated, but the new me...she held her breath in anticipation and waited.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 5.**

His fingers flexed almost experimentally, gauging my reaction to his touch.

I played innocent, pretending to be oblivious to his touch, while silently reveling in it.

I had never been the bad girl, or the kind of girl men thought were hot, but_ he, _well, he loved my ass from day one.

It had been months since a man had touched me, innocently or otherwise, and it took everything in me not to press back in his hand in encouragement as he slowly applied pressure until he was fully cupping my right cheek.

My eyes darted around to see if anyone had noticed our exchange, but the laws of public transport were in full effect, causing no one to make eye-contact of any kind.

Though nothing other than his hand was touching me, I could feel him behind me, and I shivered as he squeezed my ass, effectively groping it.

My cheeks were flushed, and I could feel my nipples swelling and tightening as my arousal spiked.

I swallowed tightly, my palms starting to sweat as he stepped closer to me, the edge of his coat brushing against my shoulder.

My eyes fluttered closed as I heard him breathe near my ear, my knees weakening...and then he was gone.

It took me a second to gather my thoughts and turn around, but by then, he had disappeared into the sea of black coats and business men, the ghost of his touch lingering as the doors slid shut and the train continued on its journey.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 6.**

Looking back on it, I still don't know what possessed me to act like that.

Maybe it was the electricity of his touch, maybe it was the longing for some kind of contact, but as I walked home, my mind in a daze, all I could think about was how alive I felt.

It was like suddenly, the rain pouring down onto the roof of my umbrella was a soothing symphony that made me want to dance. I wanted to jump into puddles and sing at the top of my lungs.

The wet and cold no longer bothered me; in fact, it was refreshing.

By the time I stumbled into my apartment, I looked like a drowned rat, but my eyes held a spark that they hadn't previously and my cheeks were flushed as I grinned.

Angela, my English roommate, raised an eyebrow at me. She was a snob, and while I wouldn't say she looked down on me, she thought that I some dumb American who didn't know how to speak properly.

She shook her head at me before returning her attention to _EastEnders_ on the TV. "You realize you are meant to use your brollie, not have it as an accessory," she said dryly.

I blushed, kicking off my sodden shoes and shrugged. "I like the rain," I said simply.

She ignored me, and I took that as my cue to go shower and relive those first precious moments of our first meeting.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 7.**

The warmth of the water as it cascaded over my skin soothed the cold away. I tipped my head back, tasting the water against my tongue as I pushed my hair out of my face.

My body felt like a live wire as my eyes fluttered shut, my hands coated in shower cream as I started caressing my body.

I could almost feel him behind me, his lips on my neck and his hand kneading my ass as I cupped my breasts, my fingers rolling and tugging my nipples, sending pleasure spiraling through my body.

I bit down on my bottom lip, feeling deliciously naughty as I slipped a hand down my stomach, parting my folds and dipping my fingers inside.

My breathing hitched as my hips reacted, bucking slightly as they urged my thumb to move against my clit.

Just because I didn't know who he was yet, didn't mean that I wasn't imagining that it was his hands in the place of mine.

At that point, he could have been some old pervert with whistling teeth like in _Family Guy_, but my mind rejected that idea instantly.

Maybe I was being naive, but imaging my mystery groper as I touched myself, my pussy slick and my nipples hard, pushed me toward the end.

I was throbbing and swollen, my body spiraling toward ecstasy as I slowly slid my fingers into my entrance, filling myself.

I thrust.

I twisted.

I bucked.

I tugged.

I rubbed.

And then I came with a breathy moan on my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 8.**

I probably couldn't tell you what I did all that weekend after that Friday. I floated up in the clouds, thinking about my mystery groper, and when I would be able to see him again.

For all I knew, it could have been coincidence that we had met since I had never been groped before in the months I had been here, but there was also the fact that I usually took the later train.

I concocted a plan, fussing over my clothes that I would be wearing before settling to watch crappy soaps with Angela.

I fidgeted and squirmed, my mind continuing to drift off to how his hand had felt on my ass.

"Bloody 'ell! Keep your arse still, will ya?" Angela grumbled.

Alice, an exchange student from Ireland and our other roommate, looked at me knowingly. "I think she's got boy the brain," she said with a smirk.

I flushed, silently confirming her observation. "It's nothing," I said, trying to blow it off as inconsequential.

"Nah, don't try that one, Bella, I can recognize that look from miles away. Who is the lucky fecker?"

I shrugged, wondering how I was meant to describe it. It wasn't like I could tell them that it was some random guy who had groped me on a train. I mean, fuck, I didn't even know how he looked or what he sounded like.

In fact, thinking about it, I sounded pretty fucking pathetic.

I sighed. "It doesn't matter," I finally said. "I'll probably never see him again."

Little did I know how wrong I was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 9.**

I tried to move on, and—in theory—I did, but in application...not so much.

There was a corner of my mind that held onto the hope that I would find him again, but as the days went on, my hope started to wane.

Monday...nothing.

Tuesday...nothing.

Wednesday...nothing.

Thursday...nothing.

I had all but given up on meeting him again as I caught the early train on Friday, one full week since our encounter.

I had been wearing skirts all week long in hopes of drawing him out, but the only thing I had done was freeze my ass off until I'd compromised and worn two pairs of leggings underneath.

As much as I wouldn't have admitted it at the time, I had been sulking that day, annoyed and angry at a man I was beginning to think wasn't coming back.

I stood, gripping the pole tightly in my hands as I frowned, my eyebrows drawn together and my lips set into a thin line.

It was only after we pulled up into the next station after mine, the usual crowd of business men shoving their way on that I saw it.

Above my hands was a lone, familiar hand with a glinting gold signet ring.

...He was back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 10.**

There was almost a sense of deja vu as his hand latched onto my ass, the hesitancy of last time absent.

He most likely figured since I had been so receptive to his touch the first time that I would welcome his touch again.

How right he was.

I relaxed into his touch, breathing out a contented sigh as he kneaded my cheek over my skirt.

He was closer to me this time, the thick scent of his cologne permitting the air.

He didn't smell like an old pervert, in fact, he smelt great.

I actually wanted to spin around and lick him, just to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

I blushed slightly at my wanton thoughts, aware of the slight shift of his posture that brought his body even closer to mine.

I could hear his even breaths in my ear as his hand slid a little lower, grazing down my thigh until he was touching my legging clad leg before bringing his hand back up to touch my ass, but this time under my skirt.

My mouth fell open in an 'o' of surprise, my eyes widening and my pussy gushing as he palmed my ass liberally.

I swallowed tightly, forcing my features to relax as I bit down on my bottom lip, choking back a moan.

His breathing became shallow in my ear, and I wanted to push back against him and see if his body was reacting like mine was.

I was high on his touch, my mind wrapped in a fog of lust as I floated, the sparks he was sending through my body, kindling a fire.

But just like last time, his hand was as quick to leave as it was to touch, and I barely had time to let out a shaky breath before I was standing alone, my hands gripping the pole as he disappeared into the crowd.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 11.**

I can still remember vividly how I kicked myself for being too wrapped up in his touch to ask for his name or his number.

The bit of information I had learned about him was that my ass fit perfectly in his hand as if it was made to sit in it, and that he smelled heavenly.

I was frustrated knowing that he had been so close, yet I had failed to make a move.

I had been pining all week, and yet–when given the chance–I had been too caught up in the feel of his hand against my ass.

This was the first guy who had ever made me feel good about a part of my body.

Sure, Riley had sweet talked me in an effort to get into my pants, but we'd both known the words had been shallow, and I had been left feeling hollow and insignificant.

But this guy made me feel like my ass was perky and soft in just the right way, otherwise why would he have groped it–in public–twice!

He had made me start to think that maybe I wasn't as plain and uninteresting as I had always thought myself to be.

It seemed that while I had made a change in location, I had failed to make the most important change of all, and that change that needed to happen was my perspective.


	13. Chapter 13

** Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 12.**

I was set and determined when I got back to the apartment, going straight to my room and throwing open my wardrobe, my eyes gazing critically over my plain clothing as I stripped down to my underwear.

To change my outlook, my perspective, I had to change my view of myself.

I cringed internally at how negative my view of myself had always been, my eyes always seeking out the flaws instead of focusing on my attributes.

I took a deep breath before moving to stand in front of the floor-length mirror in my room, only my underwear covering my body.

The first thing I looked at was my stomach. I turned and twisted, my hands running over the soft, slim, untoned skin, pleased at how I had managed to lose most of my puppy fat, the soft pouch having receded until my stomach was almost flat.

My hips flared out, the curves round and perfectly proportioned to my body. I grasped my tits, feeling the weight of the C cups in my hands and squeezing them lightly, loving how soft they were.

Clad in a bra, they seemed extra perky, spilling out over the cups.

I was actually surprised at how happy I was with my body, remembering the years of high school and how self conscious I had always been.

It didn't help that any sex me and Riley was in the dark, under the covers or half dressed in the back of his car.

I found that my favorite features were my tits, ass, and eyes.

My father had always called me doe-eyed, my Bambi eyes working like a charm whenever I wanted something from him, and framed by my long lashes, they were rather beautiful.

I could feel my view changing the longer I stood in front of the mirror, wondering how stupid I had been to let those airbrushed models on the cover of magazines intimidate me.

Sure, they was stick thin and famous, but if I could manage to find happiness in myself then I could find happiness outside of myself...if that made any sense.

Now, I just had to give myself an update, and I feared I might need help with that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 13.**

"Alice!" I called out, pulling on a pair of jeans and grabbing the nearest t-shirt.

She popped her head in, having heard me clearly since her room was next to mine. "Problem?" she asked.

"I was thinking about doing some shopping and getting my hair done tomorrow. Do you know any good places?" I asked.

A blinding grin spread across her lips, and I swore she skipped like a freaking leprechaun into my room, settling herself on the end of my bed.

"I'm sensing a makeover taking place right under my nose," she said, her hazel eyes trying to coax the secrets out of me.

I shrugged. "I just think its time to update my style," I told her.

She nodded, her dimples on full display. "You came to the right woman. My ma is a hairdresser in Belfast. They held the gay parade there the other year, and I have been a master with hair ever since. It'll save you some dosh if you let me cut it for you. As for clothes, well, I'll need to know what style you're looking for before I take you out. There's no point in us trekking across London if you don't know what you're looking for."

She looked at me expectantly as I stood there, feeling out of my depths. "Uh...I have no idea," I admitted. "You can cut my hair for me though as long as it isn't too drastic.

She stood up, patting me on the shoulder. "Don't ye worry about a thing, I'll have ya looking like a runaway model in a jiffy. Just sit back and relax," she soothed me.

I took a deep breath, nodding as I jumped forward into the unknown, hoping that I wouldn't regret this.


	15. Chapter 15

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 14.**

By the time Alice was done with me, I barely recognized myself.

My hair, which had always been a non color-somewhere between brown and blonde–was now what Alice called dirty blond.

She put layers and shorted the ends of my hair slightly so that my hair fell in soft, silken waves around my face.

She'd also given me bangs that fell down across my forehead.

"Wow," I murmured, running my hand through my hair.

She grinned at me, "I did a pretty good fecking job, if I say so meself," she said proudly. "Now, we need to do make-up."

I'm sure she saw the brief look of panic cross my face because she hurried to soothe me. "Nothing too much, we just need a little mascara, eye-liner, eyeshadow, and lip gloss."

"What, no foundation?" I asked sarcastically.

She shot me a disapproving look. "I'm only going to enhance what you already have. In my opinion, the only thing foundation does is clog up the pores and make you look like you're caked in make-up. I'm more of a naturalist. Less is more and all that."

I felt a little chastised for my sarcasm and let her get to work, thankful that she was telling me every step she was doing so that I could recreate it.

Just looking at myself once she was done, my eyes dark and smoky, making my eyes pop out had my confidence flying through the roof.

I could still see the old me under it all, but I liked to think that this was the new and improved version.

Now, I just had to figure out what to do with my wardrobe.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 15.**

By Monday I almost feel like a different person.

A more confident, sexy person who was wearing lacy underwear for the first time in her life.

There was a certain strut in my walk, my jeans hugging my hips as they swayed and my new hair peeking out of the bottom o my wool beret.

Alice had been a Godsend, taking me bargain shopping until I had a new wardrobe that had been ridiculously cheap.

Thank God for _Primark_ is all I'm saying.

It wasn't like I had a lot of money to burn in the first place, having spent most of my savings on college since my parents hadn't exactly come from a well of wealth, but I made do.

I no longer shied away from attention, watching the way people eyed my grinning face with obvious interest as I practically skipped down the street.

I felt freed from my cage.

Just knowing that _I_ thought that I was pretty was enough for my inward happiness to shine on the outside.

I was ready for whatever the week through at me, and as for my mysterious groper...

Bring it on, buddy, I'm ready for you.


	17. Chapter 17

** Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 16.**

I doubt that you would like to be bored by the trivialities of that week since it doesn't include _him, _and since nothing really interesting happened apart from getting hit on a few of the guys, I'll skip to the juicy bit that I'm sure you are waiting for on Friday.

That Friday marked the third encounter we shared, the train pulling into the station filling me with anticipation.

I'd worn a dress that day, a cute, grey sweater dress with black legging and a short, black military style jacket. My toes curled in my black boots as I took the same position I had the last two weeks, butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

I never knew until months later that you got on the same station that I did, only to hang back so you could observe me. If I thought about it enough, it sounded rather creepy in a _Dexter_ kind of way, but then again, he was never really the poster boy for societies version of normal.

At that point, he merely saw me as his unsuspecting prey, a titillating diversion in his otherwise monotonous life.

He described me as a splatter of red paint across a blank canvas, bringing color to his life as he did to mine.

It made me happy to know that our encounters affected him as much as they did me.

This encounter, the third in our series, was not the same as the last two, and if you're willing to give me your attention, I'll explain to you why.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 17.**

Our third encounter started off like the last two, with me oblivious to his presence until he made himself known, one hand placed above mine, and the other latching comfortably to my ass.

It was almost like we had started our own little tradition, meeting every Friday on the five-thirty train, and it was almost pathetic the way my obsessed little heart jumped at that notion.

The train rumbled through the tunnel as he squeezed and palmed my ass over my dress, but it wasn't long before he became as bold as last time, his hand snaking up under my dress to touch with less layers between.

He moved as the train pulled up into the next station, the shuffle of people moving too and fro causing him to press up against me. I inhaled his scent, feeling the purpose and precision of his hand as it molded and manipulated my ass.

I didn't hide how much I enjoyed his touch, squirming slightly as his hand dipped lower. My lips parted and the air left me in a whoosh as his fingers grazed over the admittedly wet, swollen lips of my pussy over my leggings, the material never having felt so thin as my skin flushed.

I could feel his chest against my back, his body blocking any attempt of escape from his clutches.

His hand drifted back to my ass, his movements rougher, eager in its quest to feel me. We both knew that these stolen moments were all we allowed ourselves, and I almost whimpered when he stepped away from me to get off at his stop.

What I hadn't expected was for him to duck his head down until his lips were level with my ear. "You have a lovely arse," he murmured, his thick British accent sounding like pure, unprotected, condomless sex.

He slipped something into my jacket pocket before slipping away into the crowd as he always did, leaving me with nothing but an ache and a pocket that held something curious and unknown.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 18.**

I sprinted back to the apartment, barely giving Angela my usual casual greeting before I locked myself in my room, my heart beating rapidly as I threw myself across my bed, not even bothering to kick my boots off before scrambling for whatever he had placed in my pocket.

It was a _Costa Coffee_ receipt, and on the back, written in large, swirly cursive was a note.

_Next time, don't wear knickers._

_- E_

A shiver of excitement ran through me as I tried to remember how his voice would have sounded reading it.

I fell back amongst the pillows, my eyes falling closed as I remembered how his fingers had grazed my pussy, and how—next time—he expected me to go commando.

My arousal mounted just thinking about how delicious naughty it would be. It never once occurred to me at that point that I was essentially letting a stranger who, for all I knew could a rapist or murderer, touch me intimately.

Maybe it was the way he set me on fire that made me so reckless, or maybe it was because I was fed up of being a good girl and wanted to live a little on the wild side.

Whatever the reason was that made me repeatedly go back to him, I could never regret it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 19.**

I would like to say that I held embarrassment over the fact that I spent a few too many hours trying to figure what the _'E'_ stood for, but that would be lying.

I had migrated into the living room at that point, sitting in an armchair as Angela watched _Hollyoaks_, her evening soap of the day.

Alice came in, took one look at me, and threw herself down on the couch next to Angela. "Spill," she demanded.

I gave her a wide-eyed look of innocence. "I have no idea what you are talking about," I said.

She quirked an eyebrow. "How's lover boy? Has the eejit finally asked you out?"

"Who's supposed to be asking Bella out?" Angela asked, drawing her attention away from the TV.

"No one," I huffed.

Alice snorted. "You don't come back every Friday with a grin like that without someone being involved," she said matter-of-factly.

I rolled my eyes. "It isn't a big deal. I don't even know his name, we just happen to be on the same train is all. We don't even talk!" I said, speaking as honestly as I dared.

I didn't want to seem like some sort of slut for letting a random guy feel me up on the train every Friday.

"You should have worn the purple, rugby styled dress. It's warm, comfy, and casual, while sending all the right signals," Alice told me wisely. "You have to make yourself approachable."

I had to hold back the laugh of irony that wanted to escape because, so far, he had absolutely no trouble in approaching me.

"Oh! And wear black, patterned tights. You want to still look feminine, and it will make your legs look really long."

I thanked Alice for her helpful advice, promising to wear the outfit she had described next Friday before retreating to my room, and snuggling in my bed, dreaming of the letter _'E'_ and sexy British accents.


	21. Chapter 21

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 20.**

_Don't wear knickers..._

Don't wear knickers...

How the fuck does he expect me to not wear underwear.

I would feel exposed and vulnerable without the little scrap of fabric.

I'd honestly never not worn panties, not since I was a little kid.

I even wore them under my pyjamas at night.

I bit my lip, standing in just a towel, my wet hair wrapped in a towel around my hair.

My usual confidence that had followed me over the weeks wavered as my mind battled.

I didn't know it then, but I was deciding a lot more than whether or not I should follow his instructions and not wear underwear.

It was a sink or swim moment.

Did I have the guts to go through with this, or had I just been fooling myself all these weeks.

I could almost feel the tears gathering at the thought of going back to how I was before I met him. Could I really just discard all of my progress over a little bit of doubt.

Everything I had done so far had forced me to make myself vulnerable, and yet this simple request, demand, had me turning back into the spineless girl I now loathed.

I frowned in determination, scoffing at the weak, sniveling girl that stared at me in the mirror.

I could do this, I could walk out of that door wearing no panties, and I could do that with a smile on my face.

I just hoped that _'E'_ was worth it.


	22. End of Part 1

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 21.**

The one thing I hadn't counted on in the equation of meeting him that week was my affinity of being late.

The fact that I had made the tube the last three times was, in fact, a miracle that I unfortunately took for granted, which was why, when I ran into Euston station, I watched with a sinking heart as the five-thirty train slid out of the station without me.

The sinking of my heart made my throat tighten as I blinked back tears, my feet seeing loud in my ear as I walked onto the platform, defeated.

I slumped down on the bench, content to wallow until the next train came by.

I was wallowing so deeply that I didn't realize that someone had joined me until he spoke.

"You miss the train?" he asked, and I nodded tiredly, raking a hand through my hair as I glanced over at him.

"Yeah, you?" I asked, trailing my eyes over him.

He shook his head. "Nope. I chose not to get on," he said.

I frowned, taking in his side profile with his stubbled jaw and pouty lips. "Why?" I asked, rather intrigued.

He fidgeted with his hands in his lap, twirling the gold signet ring around his finger.

"Because you weren't on it," he answered simply, finally turning to face me, his grey green eyes boring into my mine with such intensity that I almost fainted.

And it was then that I first actually met him, face to face, on a dirty grey bench in a tube station.

**End of Part 1**


	23. Part 2

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 22.**

**Part 2.**

Our fourth encounter will always be firmly imprinted in my mind because while the first encounter was the catalyst of the events that followed, our fourth encounter finally revealed the man behind the mystery.

"You're him," I breathed, my mind unable to really grasp what this meant.

One side of his mouth tugged up in a crooked grin. "Guilty."

I cocked my head at him, my eyes running over his symmetrical features, the only blemish being his slightly crooked nose. "You're not what I expected," I admitted.

He chortled, a grin making its way up the other side of his face as he tilted his head back slightly, his russet hair curling at the ends as they fell in his eyes.

He brushed them away as he moved his head to look at me, his eyes shining with amusement. "I like to keep people on their toes by never being what they expect me to be. I guess I should probably introduce myself. I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen the Third, and it is my great pleasure to meet you," he murmured, offering his hand to me.

I took it, still slightly bewildered as I watched him flip our hands over in a way that made him able to brush his lips across the back of my hand. "Do I get the pleasure of your name?" he asked, his voice bathing me in honey.

So sticky and sweet.

"B-Bella," I stuttered breathily, the sparks exploding through my veins at his touch.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella," he purred. "You're even prettier than I remember."

I blushed, thinking how smooth he was, while being secretly glad that he hadn't professed my name to be aptly chosen because of the Italian translation.

It wasn't that I didn't like being called beautiful, it was that the words always seemed superfluous and like an rehearsed line than a sincere statement.

I probably fell him that day without even realizing it, his sweet-talking trapping me in a web I never wanted to be free of.


	24. Chapter 24

**Sea of ****Black.**

**Chapter ****23.**

**Part 2.**

It never ceased to baffle me at how comfortable we were, even from right at the beginning, the electric current humming between acting as a buffer to soften the edges of any awkward moments.

"Do you make a habit of groping girls on the tube," I blurted out, feeling mortified at my lack of filter.

He threw his head back, a deep laugh rumbling its way through his chest, the sound low and husky. His eyes danced with amusement as he regarded me, his grin never diminishing.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" he asked rhetorically. "As surprising as it may seem, no, I do not make a habit of groping girls on the tube. Do you make a habit of _letting_ guys grope you on the tube?"

I blushed, my cheeks heating up as I bit down on my bottom lip. I shook my head at him. "You're the first guy to try," I admitted.

He raised his eyebrows like he couldn't believe that. "Really? Because you're arse is perfect. I swear it was practically begging me to touch it. It's so ripe and juicy that if I had the chance, I would take a bite out of it," he said, his tone completely serious.

My blush deepened, unused as I was to such honesty becoming from a guy.

The familiar screech of the train hit my ears as it slowed down, coming to a stop at the station.

He held his hand out to me. "Come home with me," he said, more demanding than asking. "I don't want to have to be separated from you tonight.

In that moment, I found myself standing on the tip of a knife, wobbling to and fro as my mind battled heatedly against itself.

Leaving with him was stupid and irresponsible, but so was everything that led us to where we were now.

Could I really throw the last month away and pretend like it never happened?

I shook my head slowly, closing my eyes for a moment before reaching out and sliding my palm against his as he clasped my hand.

"Please, don't make me regret this," I begged him, standing up with my heart lodged in my throat.

His gaze softened somewhat, and he squeezed my hand. "You won't."


	25. Chapter 25

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 24.**

**Part 2.**

I was nervous the whole way back to his apartment on the train, even the way we seamlessly took our positions, him standing behind me, the familiarity of his hand on my ass as he ran his nose along the column of my neck didn't completely sooth me.

My palms were sweating and my throat felt tight, knowing that I was going home with a guy I barely knew.

I had never been the girl for one night stands or casual hook ups, hell, I'd only ever been with one guy, but somehow, despite the nerves running through me, it felt right. Standing with him pressed up behind me, his hot breath on my skin as we metaphorically careened toward our future, held a sense of rightness.

From the first time I felt him touch me, there had been no going back.

How could I turn my back to someone who, for all intents and purposes, had awakened a part of me that I hadn't known existed.

Everything about him made me want to step out of my comfort zone and try new things.

"How old are you?" I asked, wanting to know a little more about him before I went home with him.

He hummed. "Does it matter?" he asked.

"A little," I responded.

He pulled his face away from my neck slightly. "Twenty-eight," he admitted, his eyes gauging my reaction to the news. I swallowed, nodding my head slowly since I had kind of gathered that he was quite a bit older than me.

"I'm twenty," I told him, turning my head slightly to look at me.

We regarded each other silently for a moment before he spoke. "It doesn't bother me if it doesn't you."

I shook my head slowly, wondering how he could even think that something as inconsequential as age would change my mind about him. "It doesn't bother me," I told him softly.

It never bothered me, our age difference, not that day and not at any time in the future because if we focused on the stupid little things like that then I never would have found myself where I was today.


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I was going through my reviews and it seems that there is some confusion as to what a signet ring is...A signet ring is a ring with the family coat of arms imprinted into it. My Edward isn't married or anything like that.**

**Sea of****Black.**

**Chapter****25.**

**Part 2.**

My ears were hypersensitive to everything as he guided me to his apartment.

The creak of the stairs as climbed up to his place.

The scrape of the key as he slid it into the lock.

The click of the door as he opened it, pulling me into the darkened space of his apartment.

There was a dull glow coming from the streetlamp outside the window, the faint sound of chatter coming from the apartment across the alley.

I clasped my hands together in an effort to fight off the nerves as he moved around, flipping on the lights until the whole main area was bathed in light.

"Would you like a drink?" he asked, shrugging out of his coat to reveal the white shirt covered by a grey cardigan that hugged his body perfectly. His dark jeans were faded and worn from wear as they sat low on his hips, grasping his legs like a second skin.

I nodded. "Ummm...yeah. Just some water is fine."

He smiled. "Okay, make yourself comfortable, and I'll be right back."

I strolled in what I hoped was a casual way further into the apartment, pulling my hat, gloves, jacket, and scarf off as I went.

It was a simple, modern studio apartment, the walls a startling white compared to bright colors of the furniture and paintings scattered around with purpose.

The dark and light colors twisted together, framed by the walls, with an essence of him.

It was well lived in, with pictures and a few clothes thrown carelessly over the back of the couch.

Magazines and books were piled hazardously on the coffee table, but it was the canvas sitting on the easel placed against the back wall looking out on the view of London that caught my attention, because there—in what I gathered to be watercolor—sat a likeness of me.


	27. Chapter 27

****Sea **of ****Black.**

**Chapter ****26.**

**Part 2.**

"Is that...is that me?" I asked as I moved across the room to get a closer look.

There was so many different colors in it, making it look almost abstract as it seemed to swirl before my eyes.

I heard his footsteps come behind me before he groaned. "A rather bad replica of the real thing, but I only had my imagination to go by. I was trying to copy how I felt after our first encounter, but it turned into some weird, abstract painting," he grumbled.

"It's beautiful," I told him, turning around to accept the glass of water he was holding.

He shrugged, grimacing slightly. "Not my best painting, but I suppose it could have been worse."

"So you paint...for a living?" I questioned.

He nodded. "It's something I've always enjoyed so I thought, 'why the bloody hell not' and turned it into a career. My parents were a little disappointed at first, but they got over it."

He stretched himself out on one the couches, while I moved to sit on a burgundy bean bag.

"Wow," I murmured, looking around his apartment again, wondering if the art on the walls was his. "I've never done this before," I admitted.

He cocked his head to the side, but offered no words.

"Gone home with someone I barely knew," I clarified.

He nodded slowly. "Okay," he said simply. "I don't mean to disrespect you in any way, but are you a virgin?"

My cheeks flushed, but I shook my head. "I dated a guy through high school."

"Did he ever grant the pleasure of experiencing an orgasm?" he asked, causing me to blink at his bluntness.

"Not really," I admitted. "He didn't know where my clit was."

"But I'm sure you've made yourself orgasm," he stated, rather than asked.

I nodded, my face red with embarrassment. He sat up, unperturbed by the intimacy of our conversation, resting his forearms on his knees as he stared at me intensely.

"You're a pretty girl, Bella, and if you'd let me, I'd like to show you what you've been missing."

And he did, over and over again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 27.**

**Part 2.**

At that point though, I still wasn't quite out of the bubble that had been sheltering me all my life, leaving me slightly confused by his statement.

"What exactly are you proposing?" I asked, feeling a little timid.

He leaned back, folding his arms behind his head as he quirked an eyebrow. "Come here," he ordered.

I placed my now empty glass on the ground beside me before hesitantly standing up and making my way over to him so that I was standing right in front of him.

He reached up, tugging me forward until I fell on his lap, straddling his legs. "Close your eyes," he requested, and after a moments hesitation I complied.

My ears pricked up as I heard the rustle of fabric before something soft and silk slid over my eyes. My breath hitched, and I opened my eyes as the silk tightened around my head, only to find myself in darkness.

"Relax," he murmured. "I'm right here."

My hands shifted to grip his shoulders tightly as I felt his hands drag along my face, tracing my cheeks and lips before traveling down to my neck.

His touch seemed to burn through my skin as it continued on its path, running over the hollow of my throat before following the lines of my collarbone.

I found that, despite my reservations as to what he was doing, I relaxed into his touch, my breathing evening out as his fingers danced and dipped over my skin.

I tensed slightly as I felt the tug of the buttons of my dress as he unbuttoned it until it reached the end beneath my breasts, pushing the fabric apart so that he could see my bra.

"Just feel," he coaxed, pulling my dress back over my shoulders as his lips joined in, skimming along my exposed skin.

My breathing stuttered and my grip on his shirt tightened as I felt his tongue dart out, tracing the curve of my breast that spilled from my bra cup.

"Oh," I murmured, shocked at how turned on I was already as I squirmed in his lap, trying to rub my thighs together.

Little did I know that it was only the beginning.


	29. Chapter 29

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 28.**

**Part 2.**

"Touch me," he murmured, his lips skimming over my shoulder, my dress now bunched around my waist.

My fingers were slow and hesitant as I loosened my grip on his shirt, my fingers brushing over his neck, feeling his adam's apple bob under my touch.

He shifted beneath me, lifting his head to give me more room as I mapped out the contours of his face.

I felt the scar above his eyebrows.

I felt the bump on his nose where it had been broken, explaining its slight crookedness.

I felt the softness of his lips and how full and pout they were.

It was as though I was seeing him without my eyes, discovering little things without needing to ask him.

I tilted my face upward, cupping his face in my hands as my lips searched for his.

He tangled a hand in my hair, threading his finger through it as he guided my lips to his as he captured them in our first kiss.

It was soft and wet as they touched, the pressure being applied gently as he held me back, integrating me into the kiss until my lips yielded beneath his as he deepened it.

His tongue slipped between my parted lips as my hands fisted his hair, trying to pull him closer as my chest arched forward.

Our pants filled the silence of the room as our tongues caressed and massaged one another.

His hand, as if it was pulled by gravity, grasped my ass, dragging my body flush against his.

I whimpered quietly as he pulled back, my lips tingling and swollen.

"Now that," he murmured. "was a kiss."

I hummed in agreement, hoping against all hopes that it was the first of many yet to come.


	30. Chapter 30

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 29.**

**Part 2.**

"Will you do something for me?" he requested as he placed open-mouthed kisses along the hollow of my throat as tilted my head back, my lips parted as I breathed shallowly

I hummed, scratching my nails gently against his scalp, amazed at how keen my senses had become without my eyesight. "What do you want me to do?" I asked, since he hadn't guided me wrong so far, my trust having been placed in capable hands.

"Stand up," he coaxed, moving with me to help guide me back up onto my feet.

He moved around me, the scrape of the legs of a chair against the floor meeting my ears, along with the shuffling of papers.

I jumped slightly when I felt him behind, his footsteps having been silent. He tugged my dress down until it pooled at my feet before reached around me and unclasping my bra from between my breasts.

"Sit," he demanded, guiding me down into a chair behind me before moving again, this time until he was in front of me. "Hips up."

I did as I was told, my nervous once agains rearing its ugly head as he pulled my tights down off my legs, leaving me completely naked.

He ran his hands up and down my closed thighs, causing a shiver to make a jagged path down my spine before spreading my legs.

My skin flushed at being so open and vulnerable before him, but he was quick to sooth me, sensing my discomfort.

"Your blindfold is there to help you, not hinder you. Focus on how it helps you," he instructed as I wet my suddenly dry lips.

It took me a moment to absorb his words and mull them over in my brain before putting them into practice.

I reluctantly admitted to myself as he used my tights to tie my ankles to the legs of the chair, that my embarrassment would have been worse if I could see him.

The blindfold gave me a slight sense of anonymity in this situation, and I clung tightly onto that as he continued.


	31. Chapter 31

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 30.**

**Part 2.**

"Fuck! You're so wet," he murmured, the curse sounding undeniably hot with his accent. "So pink and swollen. You're dripping, aren't you, sweet girl?"

I nodded, my hands gripping the sides of the chair as I panted.

"Sweet girl, I want you to touch yourself until you cum. Can you do that for me?" he asked as my breath hitched.

"I-I've never..." I stuttered, the mere thought of touching myself in front of him like this had me dripping down onto the seat below me.

"I know, sweet girl, I know, but I want to watch you pleasure yourself. It'll make me so hard," he coaxed, the words slithering under my skin as I weakened, his tone so convincing and sincere.

I gave a jerky nod. "Okay," I breathed.

He grasped my face between his hands, smashing his lips to mine as he kissed me roughly for a moment before pulling back.

"Thank you, sweet girl, you don't know how much this means to me," he murmured, backing away, the creak of the cushions alerting me to the fact that he had sat down on the couch to watch.

I felt self-conscious, yet strangely empowered as I moved my shaking hands to my body, gently cupping my tits and fondling them.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked as I rolled my nipples between my fingers.

"I-I...you," I admitted as I let one of my hands drift downward, skimming along my stomach until it met the neat, sparse curls framing my pussy.

"That's it," he encouraged as I opened myself up, spreading my folds apart as I dipped my hand inside to meet slick, hot flesh. "How does it feel, sweet girl. Tell me."

I swallowed tightly, my breathing erratic as I moved to rub my clit, my fingers slipping over it easily. "So good," I breathed. "I'm so wet...and hot...oh god! I'm feel so tight," I mumbled as I eased two fingers inside me, feeling my walls stretch to accommodate them.

I was slightly aware of a soft, scratching noise as I continued touching myself, my inhibitions lost as I thrust my fingers in and out, while simultaneously rubbing my clit.

It was only after I had cum, my hips arching of the seat as my toes curled that I found what he had been doing, leaving me more awed and shocked than I thought possible.


	32. Chapter 32

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 31.**

**Part 2.**

He slowly eased the blindfold from around my head, causing me to blink rapidly at the sudden change of light, my eyesight blurring for a minute before it focused.

I was flushed and panting, my breasts heaving up and down as I sat slumped in the chair.

He untied my ankles easily, never having knotted them tightly in the first place before moving back over to the couch.

He picked up a discarded sketch pad and ripped a page out before handing it to me. "This is how you look when you pleasure yourself," he told me as my eyes dropped to the rough, penciled sketch of me, one hand between my legs, and the other on my breast.

My head was thrown back, and my lips were parted as my hair fell down in waves around my shoulders.

I looked almost ethereal, unbound and unrestrained in throes of pleasure.

I had never thought or even imagined how I looked during any sexual act.

If anything, I made a conscious decision not to think how I looked at those times, never believing that I would look so...beautiful.

"Wow," I murmured lamely, still not quite believing that the sketch in front of me was me.

He hummed in agreement, standing up as he shrugged out of his shirt, leaving him bare-chested.

He dropped it unceremoniously onto the floor before offering his hand to me. "Come."

I didn't even hesitate this time, allowing him to guide toward the back of the apartment to his bedroom, knowing that though the hour was late, our night together was just starting to heat up.


	33. Chapter 33

**Sea of **Black**.**

**Chapter 32.**

**Part 2.**

The lights were dim in his bedroom, a huge king sized bed dominating the space with black, silk sheets thrown over the top.

I'd like to say that I got a more detailed view of his room, but Edward barely had the door closed before he was pushing me up against it, the cool wood a complete contrast to my overheated skin.

I hissed, arching my back as his lips attacked my neck.

He grasped my thigh, hitching over his hip before sliding back round to my ass.

"I want to paint you," he murmured against my skin as my hands ran over the plains of his chest to the waistband of his pants.

"Why?" I asked breathlessly.

He spun me around, pushing me onto his bed before climbing on top of me, his muscles coiled and ready to spring. "I want you to see what I see," he murmured, grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head with one hand.

He trailed open-mouthed kisses down the valley between my breasts, the soft, wet brush of his lips making me bow off the bed.

"Your skin is so flawless," he praised, releasing my hands as he dipped his tongue into my navel, swirling it around as I squirmed, whimpering.

"Your pussy is so pink and swollen like the parting buds of a flower, revealing the bud hidden between them." He settled himself between my legs, spreading my legs wide.

By the time I realized what he was doing, it was too late to stop him.

"You don't...oh god!"

He placed a kiss on my swollen, glistening folds before dipping his tongue between them, swiping some of my juices into his mouth. I squirmed against him as his mouth teased me, kissing and slowly lapping my folds as he started building up a pace, and it wasn't long before his mouth was attacking my pussy, licking and sucking at my clit enthusiastically.

I moaned loudly, unable to hold it in any longer as he grunted against my wet flesh, the vibrations moving through me.

I squirmed against his mouth, my hips rocking as my head tipped back, and my eyes fell closed. I felt suspended, as if my feet were no longer touching the ground, but hovering above it.

His lips wrapped around my swollen clit, sucking it hard as his hands trace little circles into my hips. He shifted his mouth down, thrusting his tongue into my entrance, fucking me with it.

I cried out, whimpering incoherently words of encouragement, never wanting him to stop, ever.

He lowered one hand to my clit, rubbing it energetically as my thighs start to quiver, causing me to squeeze them closer together, trapping his head between them.

He groaned against my swollen, wet flesh, and I shivered, tremors running down my back as I threw back my head, my teeth practically biting its way through my lip as I tried to reign in the moans and cries of pleasure.

My mind seemed to shut down as I gyrated against his face, no thoughts of how I might possibly be suffocating him entering my brain.

I could feel my whole body release, my juices gushed down onto his face where he licked them up, the way his tongue lapped at me prolonging my orgasm.

He seemed so hungry, so eager for me to experience this that I couldn't not just close my eyes and ride it out.


	34. Chapter 34

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 33.**

**Part 2.**

I was barely aware of my surroundings as I came back down from my high, my limbs boneless.

I rolled my head in his direction, soft pants leaving me as I gazed up at him. "No one...um...I've never..." I frowned at my inability to speak, but he just smirked.

"It was my pleasure," he murmured, slowly licking his lips, gathering what was left of my juices into his mouth.

My eyes followed the movements of his hands as they snaked down his chest, pausing to give his nipples a quick tweak.

I was shocked at how my body was already beginning to respond to him again, even after two orgasm.

He scraped his nails lightly over his stomach before moving to the button of his pants. He flicked it open before slowly sliding his zipper down as my eyes watched him with thinly veiled fascination.

He pushed his pants down his thigh, revealing his lack of underwear as his thick, swollen cock sprung free, the tip leaking pre-cum.

I was sure my eyes were as big as saucers when he wrapped his hand around it and started pumping.

"Come here," he growled, and I sat up, resting on my haunches as I leaned toward him.

"Have you ever had your mouth fucked?" he asked, his accent wrapping around the words in a seductive package.

I swallowed and shook my head. He smirked, winding a hand in my hair and tugging me forward so that my face was level with his cock.

"Open your mouth for my prick, sweet girl, I'm going to fuck that pretty little mouth of yours," he told me.

I glanced up at him nervously, but he nodded, urging me to do as he instructed, so I did.


	35. Chapter 35

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 34.**

**Part 2.**

I'd given blow jobs before, but as I stretched my mouth wide, the hand in my hair guiding my face forward, I knew without a doubt that this would be different.

He was hot and hard in my mouth, the taste of his pre-cum salty on my tongue as he slid further in.

"That's it, sweet girl," he coaxed, pushing me to take as much as I could without gagging.

Once he was certain that I had taken my limit, he pulled his hips back before thrusting back in.

He pulled my head back and forth along his length, creating a rhythm that suited his needs.

There was something so primal and base about giving him all the control, and it was almost as if I was helpless to do anything but continue taking him.

My hands grasped his ass, my nails digging into it as I found my body and mind crying out for more.

There was a certain amount of submission needed for this act, and it seemed that by letting him a deep, hidden need had emerged, asking for more.

He grunted and groaned above me, moving his other hand to join the first, his touch, though forceful, was gentle, coaxing.

I hollowed out my cheeks as he let his head fall back and his hips thrust into my mouth. The bulging veins along his cock throbbed with blood against my tongue as the musky taste of his pre-cum saturating my taste buds.

It didn't take him long to come, his hands forcing my mouth to take nearly all of him into it as he ejaculated, his cum pulsing down my throat in three, long spurts.

"That's it, sweet girl, take it all. Swallow my cum."

I did as I was told, milking every last drop his cock gave me, even lingering to run my tongue over him a few times before pulling back, feeling empowered by the blissed out expression on his face.

"You did good, sweet girl," he praised, stroking his hands through my hair. "So good."

I preened under the attention, a ridiculous smile on my face as I desperately hoped that our night wasn't over.


	36. Chapter 36

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 35.**

**Part 2.**

We lay on the bed, our naked limbs entwined as we shared kisses, content to just enjoy our time together.

"Will you let me paint you then?" he asked, running the pads of his fingers over my wrist.

I bit my lip. "Like this?" I questioned, unsure whether the churning in my stomach was trepidation or arousal at that thought.

He pulled back slightly, manhandling my body and rolling me over onto my stomach.

"Like this," he murmured, his lips caressing the protruding bone of my spine.

"When?" I breathed, gathering up all the confidence I possessed inside me for this.

He paused. "Whenever," he said easily, pulling back from my body slightly.

I rolled over onto my back, focusing my eyes on my hands as they traced his chest. "If I don't do it now, then I don't think I'll have the guts to do it at all," I admitted.

He laced his fingers with mine, pulling me up onto my knees as he stared deeply into my eyes, searching for something. "I'm not forcing you," he told me.

I swallowed and nodded. "I know. I want to, it's just really different from anything I've ever done."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, cocking his head to the side.

"I think it just might be."


	37. Chapter 37

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 36.**

**Part 2.**

My stomach was a mess of knots as he led me out of his bedroom and into the open space of his living room, both of us still naked as the day we were born.

There was something about him that made me lose all of my inhibitions, stripping me bare of any embarrassment or pretenses until it was just me, naked and exposed.

He guided me to a red love seat, positioning my body on my stomach with my hair splayed out around my shoulders.

I was sure that with my wild hair and swollen lips that I looked like I had just been fucked as I lay my head on my arm that was resting on the arm of the couch, my face directed toward him as I raised one foot.

He brought his easel, fetching a new canvas before settling himself on a stool, mixing paints.

"You okay?" he asked, and I nodded, biting down on my bottom lip.

I wasn't sure for how long I lay there, posing nude for him, slipping in and out of sleep as time wore on. The deep look of concentration never felt his face as his eyes darted from me back to the canvas.

There was no need to fill the silence with words, the gentle strokes of his brush a soothing melody.

Every so often our gazes would meet and secret smiles were shared, the sexual tension in the air hovering above us.

I didn't know what it was about him that made me feel so sexual and free, but I loved how I could feel his eyes wandering over my body, eyeing it with appreciation.

My skin flushed as our eyes once again met, and I looked away coyly, my teeth firmly embedded in my bottom lip.

My rubbed my thighs together, squirming slightly as my eyes landed on the thick, swollen flesh of his cock, his erection glistening in the muted light, and I couldn't help but wonder how long we would be able to hold out until he finally slid inside me.


	38. Chapter 38

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 37.**

**Part 2.**

I wasn't sure when it happened, but suddenly, somehow, the tension in the air snapped, breaking in half as he stood up, knocking his stool backward.

My breath hitched as he stalked toward me, turning myself over onto my back as he leaned over me, placing his thigh between my legs.

His hand landed on the arm of the couch by my head as he stared down at me, his eyes smoldering. I reached up, trailing my hands down his chest, tracing his muscles as his fingers brushed against my inner thigh, coaxing me to spread them wider as he settled between them.

"Protection?" he asked, his lips placing open-mouthed kisses along the column of my neck.

"On the Pill," I responded, arching my neck and wrapping my legs around his waist.

He hummed, wrapping his lips around my nipple, flicking and swirling his tongue as I arched up into him.

"Are you wet for me?" he murmured in my ear, that familiar accent sending shivers down my spine. How he could sound like sex every time he spoke was beyond me, but I would God on my knees to hear it every single day for the rest of my life.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said boldly, causing him to chuckle as his hand drifted down between my legs, stroking my slick folds before opening me up to feel just how wet I was inside.

"So very wet," he murmured, a telling smirk on his face. "And so very ready."


	39. Chapter 39

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 38.**

**Part 2.**

There were many ways to describe sex.

Some were crass.

Some were sappy.

But if I wanted to communicate just how it felt when he slipped inside me, edging his way slowly and carefully into me, stretching me in a way that was almost foreign to me, I had to be real.

It was uncomfortable, the way he filled me, the muscles that hadn't been used in quite a while tensing and pushing back against the intrusion. The pain was dull as my body arched against it, a soft cry flying from my lips as I scrunched my eyes shut.

His lips brushed against my neck, his lips murmuring soothing words as his pelvis pressed flush to mine.

I was panting, my nails digging into the flesh of his back, almost drawing blood.

My legs rose, wrapping tightly around his waist as the heels of my feet pressed into his ass, holding him to me.

"How does it feel?" he asked breathlessly as he pulsed and throbbing inside me, my walls clinging to him tightly.

"No words," I whispered. "No words."


	40. Chapter 40

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 39.**

**Part 2.**

He drew back slowly, inching his way out until only the tip was seated inside me.

"You might want to hold onto something because this will be neither slow or soft," he warned me.

He barely gave me enough time to register what he had said before he slammed into me.

Now, I had never been what people refer to as a "screamer," but I swear under the sun and the stars that the noise that left my lips was loud enough to wake the neighbors.

He was relentless with his thrusts, pushing and pulling, the crash of our pelvises and the wet sounds of sex a symphony as he plowed into me, over and over again.

I mewled and cried out, the noise eclipsing his grunts as he showed me no mercy, each thrust designed to remind me of that night forever.

I thrashed, my body twisting and arching beneath him as he grasped my face roughly, smashing his lips to mine.

The kiss was sloppy and wet, our tongues moving across each other as the passion exploded around us.

I had never been so in tune with another human being than I was in that moment, my hips greeting each thrust that he blessed me with.

It was as if he had opened my eyes to a whole new world in that moment, a world where I ruled, and he created.

His rhythm was hard and punishing, not pausing for a moments respite as he claimed and possessed my body, making me his. He branded and stamped me with his mark until the only thing passing through my lips was his name.

I took every inch of him into my body willingly, loving the way he staked his claim over me.

He wiped my mind of every other sexual experience I'd had with my high school boyfriend, throwing them into the trash with all the useless information.

What me and Riley had together had not been sex. He had taken selfishly from me, always leaving me wanting and unsatisfied, and that was not what sex was.

Sex was sharing your body with someone else, and giving as well as taking. It was about pleasure, and lust, and satisfying your baser instincts.

I shook and trembled beneath him as his teeth nipped at my nipple, and his thumb rubbed my clit enthusiastically.

"I'm going to need you to cum for me," he said flippantly, as though he was asking for sugar in his tea.

He commanded and controlled my body, pushing me past the meager heights that I had once settled for, and slamming over the edge into oblivion.

I screamed and cried, my body releasing pent up frustration and emotion that unbeknownst to me had been building for a long while.

I shattered, my walls collapsing and hugging him tightly as color appeared behind my scrunched up eyelids, erupting and sparking as I gave myself over to the sensations he was causing within me.

And then everything went black.


	41. Chapter 41

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 40.**

**Part 2.**

I felt like a whole different person when I woke up, the light coming in through the bedroom window waking me up. I stretched, my muscles deliciously sore as the silk sheets moved over my body.

I was sad to find myself naked and alone, not even remembering how I made my way into the bedroom when my last memory was passing out on the couch.

I wrapped the sheets tightly around my body, gripping it tightly as I stepped onto the cool floor, hoping against all hopes that he was around.

I silently prayed that last night had not been a one night stand, and that it could lead to so much more in the future. Never had my body been so awakened and exposed as it had been under his touch, the way he manipulation and molded my flesh so arousing and fulfilling.

My feet padded against the floor as I made my way out of the bedroom, a yawn on my lips as I headed for the bathroom, taking care of business and running a brush through my hair.

I smiled when I saw that he had laid out an extra toothbrush, and quickly brushed my teeth before heading toward the kitchen.

He had his back to me as he poured milk into his tea, dressed only in a loose pair of jeans, the phone placed between his shoulder and cheek as he "ummed" and "arred" in all the right places.

He turned around, leaning back against the counter as he raised his drink to his lips, taking a sip as he caught sight of me.

He smirked and mouthed "mom" at me whilst rolling his eyes. "Of course, mom...yes, I'm sure," he grumbled as he motioned for me to make myself comfortable.

"Mom, I can fry a couple of eggs for breakfast. I don't need you coming over to do it for me. I'm a grown man...yes, I know you worry, but I have company anyway...no, and I'm not telling you anything. I have to go...yes, I love you too. bye."

He hung up, shaking his head. "I swear if she thought it was possible she would have me move back home with her," he said.

I giggled slightly. "I think it's sweet she cares so much about you," I told him.

He nodded in agreement. "It is, but I'm a grown man and yet she still insists on doing my laundry, it makes me feel like a twat."

"American or English twat," I asked teasingly.

He chuckled. "Both."

**AN: Funny fact: Since I was originally English and in England twat means idiot, I used it a lot as a kid until I found out what the american version meant...not kosher**


	42. Chapter 42

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 41.**

**Part 2.**

Have you ever had that strange feeling in your stomach, a sort of tightness that would make you jittery and jumpy?

That's how I felt as we stood, the elephant in the room twirling around in its pink tutu as it waited to be acknowledged.

He cocked his head at me, quirking one eyebrow as he took a sip of his tea, silently expecting me to do something.

"Where do we go from here?" I blurted out, feeling heat rise in my cheeks.

He twisted his body slightly as he placed his mug on the counter behind him before sauntering over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing my body flush to his.

"Wherever we want to, but I think the best place to start would include a lot less clothes and a lot more fucking," he purred lowly as he tugged the sheet away from my body, leaving me naked under his gaze.

His hands went down to my ass, palming and fondling them roughly as he placed open-mouthed kisses along the column of my neck.

"I love your arse, sweet girl," he murmured, grinding his erection through his jeans against me.

I moaned quietly, my hands running over the plains of his chest till I reached his jeans. I was shocked how well practiced my hands seemed as I flicked open the button and pulled down the zip with no hesitation or trembling.

I pushed his jeans down his thighs, feeling the wet tip of his swollen cock hit my stomach.

He hissed, yanking me toward the kitchen table. He pushed me back against it before lifting me up onto it, pushing my upper body down flat as he grasped my thighs, positioning himself between my legs.

My hands grasped the sides of the table, knowing just by the look on his face that this was not going to slow and soft.

"Ready?" he asked as I dug the heels of my feet into his ass, drawing his body closer.

"I was born ready."


	43. Chapter 43

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 42.**

**Part 2.**

If you honestly asked me where that lame comeback came from, I could only answer with something which I was certain would be equally lame as the comeback in question.

I had cringed at the words that had come from my mouth, but thankfully, it hadn't ruined the moment because he slammed into me, making me forget about everything except his cock, which I may have told you earlier was now officially inside me...to the hilt.

My toes curled, and my back arched as I squirmed beneath him.

"Tell me what you want," he growled lowly in my ear.

I panted, small whimpers escaping as I tried to clear my mind enough to properly register what he was saying.

I wet my suddenly dry lips, the weight of his hands on my hips holding me down so that I couldn't buck upwards.

"Tell me," he demanded.

"You," I breathed.

He shook his head. "Wrong answer." He punctuated his statement by slipping out of me slightly.

I let out a desperate whimper, not quite sure what he wanted from me. "Your cock?" I asked rather than stated.

He chuckled, clearly amused. "Almost there, sweet girl." He drew out a little further, and I couldn't stop the whine that left my lips. "What. Do. You. Want?" he asked again.

"Everything," I murmured, not realizing just how true the words were until I had spoken them. Not only did it clear the question of where we were going with us, but it opened me up to a world of possibilities.


	44. Chapter 44

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 43.**

**Part 2.**

"Good answer," he said with a smirk, thrusting back into me.

My nails tried to find purchase on something but there was nothing to keep me anchored to the table except Edward's hands gripping my hips.

"Yes," I hissed as he started pumping his cock in and out of me, his hips bucking and grinding against mine.

"I could get used to this," he grunted, the force of his thrusts making the table scrape along the floor, "Sliding in and out of your tight pussy regularly, feeling how tight and wet you are. Would you like that, sweet girl?"

I nodded, breathless, beyond words at that point. The way he could constantly reduce me to a pile of mush was slightly embarrassing, yet wholly arousing.

Before I met him, I had been a girl scared of the consequences of change, but Edward had turned the tables on me, awakening the fire inside me, turning me into a deviant who couldn't get enough.

Consequences be damned, I wanted him, over and over, and I didn't care who knew it. This man molded and manipulated my body until I could do nothing but scream for him, and that kind of freedom was something I wasn't planning on letting go easily.

I whimpered as his thumb dragged along my drenched slit and started rubbing my clit. His thrusts sped up, pounding into me in swift, hard movements, pushing me to take more of him, to take all of him. He flung both of my legs over his shoulders, spreading me open further and changing the angle of his thrusts as my ass lifted off the table.

A strangled cry burst from me, and I arched my back off the table as I felt his hand, which had been on my clit, circling my back entrance.

I stiffened slightly, used to the sensations that accompanied his touch. No one had ever touched me _there_, but by the way he was looking at me, I was sure that was about to change.

The weirdest part was that it didn't scare me, if anything my mind was welcoming of it.

I swallowed and gave him a nod, permitting him to continue.


	45. Chapter 45

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 44.**

**Part 2.**

His finger probed, pushing shallowly into my asshole as my pussy spasmed around him, and my thighs shook.

"Hold it," he ordered, knowing that I was close.

I whimpered pitifully, my hair plastered to my face, and bucked against him, asking for more. He thrust his finger deeper into me, starting a slow rhythm that drove me crazy.

In...Out.

In...Out.

My pussy felt bruised and raw by the force of his thrusts, and I frantically tried to distract myself from coming on the spot.

The wet sounds seemed loud as we grunted and moaned, filling the room with the thick smell of sex. My juices dripped from me at an alarming rate, slipping down my thighs and over my ass onto the table beneath me.

"Can you hear that?" he grunted in between thrusts, "I can fucking hear how wet you are as I fuck you."

A low groan escaped me at his words, and my hips bucked furiously against his as he added another finger into my ass, stretching me.

"Please," I begged, the burn of being stretched adding toward the orgasm that was looming on the horizon. "I need to...uh, I need...I need..."

"What do you need?" he asked, his cock still pounding relentlessly in me as my thighs trembled.

"I need to cum!" I practically screamed out in frustration.

"Then what...are you waiting for?" he ground out, twisting my clit lightly.

It was as though everything slowed for one, long moment before it exploded back into action.

I was sure the neighbors thought that he was killing someone from the volume of my screams and cries, and I thrashed against the table, my body sweaty and pulsing.

My orgasm dragged me under the tide, smashing into me from every side.

I gasping and choking for breath as I felt warmth spread through my pelvis, signalling that he had found his release in me.

He slumped forward, narrowly avoiding collapsing on me as he held himself up by his elbows, panting loudly.

"I'd...just love...to be eloquent right now...but Fuck!" he spat out between labored breaths.

I snorted out a laugh. "My thoughts exactly," I agreed with him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 45.**

**Part 2.**

We stayed wrapped up in each other for the better part of the weekend, talking and having sex until we were completely exhausted.

I dreaded leaving his apartment to go back to my apartment knowing that he wouldn't be there, but he distracted me easily.

"Cart?" I asked from my position on the floor. We had made a makeshift bed on the living room floor and were currently eating our way through a Chinese takeaway menu.

"Trolley," he replied, while I snorted.

"Hmmm, what about...rain boots?"

"Wellies," he responded easily.

I actually laughed at that one. "_Wellies_...really. What does that even mean?"

He chuckled."The official name is Wellington boots, but only posh snobs call them that. Me, being your run of the mill bloke, will refer to them as wellies, and before you ask, yes it is a manly term," he joked.

I had to swallow back my laughter as I popped some Chow Mein into my mouth. "It sounds gay," I told him with my mouth full.

He rolled his eyes at me. "That's because you're _American_." He said "American" as if it was a bad word.

"Hey! What's wrong with being American," I said in mock indignation.

"One word: wiener. Who the fuck calls a bloody sausage a wiener, that sounds like a pecker, and that, my friend, just isn't kosher."

"Wow, someone's passionate," I snickered.

"Damn right I am," he said with a firm nod, pulling me into for a kiss.

I hummed against his lips, unable to curb the smile on my lips, wishing that I could stay like this forever.


	47. Chapter 47

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 46.**

**Part 2.**

Leaving was, and always had been, hard for me.

I lingered in the doorway, my arms around his neck as I reached up for just one more kiss.

"Oi, Mase! Who's the bird?" A voice came from behind us.

My cheeks flushed as Edward's tongue retracted from my mouth. He looked over my shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Fuck off, you tosser."

"No need to be like that, you wanker," the guy replied as I pried myself away from Edward to look at him.

He was tall with a bright smile and a baby face. He wore sweatpants with a matching jacket and a cap. Chains hung down around his neck, leading me to believe he was some kind of wannabe gangster.

"You are such a chav, Mike," Edward groused.

"Watch your language, you munter, I is a first class citizen."

Edward shook his head. "Stupid bastard," he grumbled under his breath as the wannabe gangster disappeared down the hall after his friends called him.

He turned his attention back to me. "Why don't I walk you out, in case those numbnuts are loitering around outside?" he suggested, and I, of course, agreed easily.

**AN: I wrote this chapter just to put English insults in them. I miss them :(**


	48. Chapter 48

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 47.**

**Part 2.**

I got home just in time to do the walk of shame past Alice and Angela who were bumming around in front of the TV.

"She's alive," was Angela's sarcastic comment as the intro for _Holby City_ came up on the TV.

I flushed, shrugging non-committedly as Alice ushered me onto the couch.

"Tell us all about him. You've evaded the question for far too long!" Alice exclaimed.

I smiled at her exuberance. "Well, he's an artist with this reddish brown hair and green eyes. Umm...he's twenty-eight and...God, I have no words to describe how my weekend with him was," I said, flustered.

"Words! I need those words! How was in he bed? Don't play coy now, Bella. I've been waiting a long time for this," Alice whined.

I couldn't stop the laugh from bubbling up as she pouted at me and bat her eyelashes. "Okay, okay. The weekend was out of this universe. I lost count of how orgasms he gave me, and before you ask, yes, his cock was big, and yes, he was a very skilled lover."

"When are you going to see him again?" she asked, practically hanging onto my every word.

A smile curled up on my lips as I blushed slightly. "Friday."

**End of Part 2**

**AN: Keep your knickers on, we still have the epilogue.**


	49. Chapter 49

**Sea of Black.**

**Chapter 48.**

**Epilogue**

It took me a long time to realize it, but the challenges and lessons that life threw at me weren't meant to be aced; I wasn't supposed to get an A, or five stars.

As warped and confusing as it sounds, we are all predestined to fail.

Everyday we fail at the simplest tests, and you know what, that's fine.

The easiest way to learn has always been to fail.

Fucked up, right?

But if anyone can tell that it was true, then look no further than me.

I almost failed at life by becoming complacent with what I had right in front of me.

I spent years not even trying to change who I was or what my path in life was, and that, everyone, is failing at life.

Comfort, complacency, and denial all told me that my life was fine when it wasn't.

I would like to say something like I went on to become the first female president, or someone who will be in history books, but I didn't, but I _did_ change history, maybe not the world's or even enough for many people to notice.

I changed my own history, and I became someone I could be proud of, and I have to thank Edward in part for that.

Even just taking a glimpse of the nude painting above my head as me going back to those first days when we first met.

I wasn't sure if he knew quite how big the impact he made on me by doing something so simple as groping me on a train, but I now live with the knowledge that the sea of black has parted, the light he emitted too strong to hide him away from me. Maybe we wouldn't last forever, there would always be a part of my soul on that train leaving from Euston station everyday at five thirty.

**THE END.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Sea of Black.**

**Thanks and other shizzle.**

"Hey!" *waves at readers. If you got this far that means you most likely enjoyed this little story so I decided that I would thank everyone who had a hand in it since I realized I have only 49 chapters and that makes my eyes twitch. *cough, cough*

Let's see...My friends and family for helping along my own journey–there wasn't any groping but I made do. For their encouragement and support when I shaved off most my hair and got a blonde mohawk–which was awesome by the way.

I thank all of you who reviewed and alerted, and I hoped this story helped you and made you realize that you shouldn't settle for second best. How you perceive yourself is how the world will.

I thank all those stories where Bella is so insecure I want to bash her head in for making me never want to be like that.

Special thanks goes to my sister who _was_ groped on a train in France, but the poor sod regretted that, lol.

My Irish friend, Phil, for being Irish and for being the only guy willing to admit that he has seen all of the twilight movies...on the internet no less.

My friend and hairdresser, Diana...

Um...the fandom and facebook, and the internet in general...

...my dog and...England for being the dampest place to live, which I miss a little...

FREE CNADY FOR ALL!


End file.
